2008
Events concering the ''Grand Theft Auto'' series in 2008. Real world *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' was released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on April 29. *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' was released for PC on December 2. Game world 2D Universe *Trey Walsh marries Petula Shoe in Anywhere City. HD Universe *The events of Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad Of Gay Tony all take place in autumn. **Niko Bellic arrives in America. **Vladimir Glebov is killed by Niko Bellic. **Billy Grey gets out of rehab. **The war between The Lost MC and The Angels of Death reignites. **Jason Michaels is killed by Niko Bellic. **Lyle Rivas is killed by Niko Bellic. **Mikhail Faustin is killed by Niko Bellic. **Tom Rivas is killed by Niko. **An Angels of Death clubhouse is attacked by The Lost and the cocaine is stolen from then. **An drug deal ends in a shootout after the buyers reveal that they are cops. **Arthur Stubbs is killed by Johnny Klebitz. **Manny Escuela and Jay Hamilton are killed by Elizabeta Torres. **The Bank of Liberty in Chinatown, Algonquin is robbed. **Tom Goldberg is killed by Niko Bellic. **Billy Grey arranges the Triad ambush on Johnny Klebitz and is arrested. **Brian Jeremy creates his own gang and a civil war happens between The Lost members. **Brian Jeremy is killed by Johnny Klebitz. (or spared, but killed later in the game anyway) **Jayvon Simson is killed by Niko Bellic. **The Trunchez Brothers are all killed by Niko Bellic. **Elizabeta Torres is arrested and given a 300 year sentence for thirty counts of cocaine distribution. **Roman Bellic is kidnappped by two bikers, and is then saved by Niko Bellic. **Oleg Minkov is killed by Niko Bellic. **Adam Dimayev is killed by Niko Bellic. **One of the following events happen: ***Playboy X is killed by Niko Bellic. ***Dwayne Forge is killed by Niko Bellic. **Three union officials are killed in a series of explosions by Luis Lopez. **Eduard Borodin is killed by Niko Bellic. **Tony Black is killed by Niko Bellic. **Frank Garone is killed by Niko Bellic. **Gerald McReary is imprisoned for racketeering and armed robbery offences. Possibly doing a 20 or 50 year prison sentence, 20 if for racketeering, 50 for racketeering and armed robbery. **Bucky Sligo is killed by Niko Bellic. **Teddy Benavidez is killed by Niko Bellic. **Vic Manzano is killed by Luis Lopez. **Aiden O'Malley is killed by Niko Bellic. **One of the following events happen: ***Derrick McReary is killed by Niko Bellic, or dies some point after Out of Commission or A Revenger's Tragedy. ***Francis McReary is killed by Niko Bellic. **An ambush and shootout on a diamond deal at the Platypus freighter ship see several Lost MC bikers and Evan Moss killed by Johnny Klebitz. **Frickie Van Hardenburg is killed by Luis Lopez. **Luca Silvestri, Johnny Barbosa and Joseph DiLeo are all killed by Niko Bellic. **Tahir Saeed and Ahmed Khalil are killed by Luis Lopez. **Gracie Ancelotti is kidnapped by Niko Bellic. **A botched diamond deal occurs at The Libertonian. **Jim Fitzgerald is killed by Niko Bellic. **Isaac Roth is killed by Niko Bellic. **Johnny Klebitz leads an assault on Alderney State Correctional Facility, Billy Grey is killed by Johnny Klebitz. **The Lost MC Clubhouse burns down. **NOOSE agents are killed by Luis Lopez in an ambush created by Ray Bulgarin. **Niko Bellic steal a truck full of cocaine from the Triads. **Luis Lopes steal an APC. **A war between the Pegorinos and the Pavanos start after Jimmy Pegorino is caught in an ambush created by the Pavanos. **Marki Ashvilli is killed by Luis Lopes. **Luis Lopez steal an subway train. **Charles Matteo is killed by Niko Bellic. **Ray Bulgarin betrays and try to kill Luis Lopes. **An deal is made to try to free Gracie, but ends in a shootout. **Kim Young-Guk is killed by Niko Bellic. **Anthony Corrado is killed by Niko Bellic. **Ray Boccino is killed by Niko Bellic. **Darko Brevic is either killed or spared by Niko Bellic. **The Hercules & Maisonette 9 nightclubs are shut down by the Liberty City mayor's office. **One of the following events happen: ***Niko accepts Jimmy's offer and makes a deal with Dimitri Rascalov. Roman Bellic is killed by one of Dimitri's hitmen, with leads to Pegorino being killed by Dimitri and Dimitri being killed by Niko Bellic. ***Niko rejects Jimmy's offer and kills Dimitry. Kate McReary is killed by Pegorino, with leads to Pegorino being killed by Niko Bellic. **Ray Bulgarin is killed by Luis Lopez. **Jon Gravelli dies at the age of 85 in his hospital bed. *The US government spends $700 billion to bail out several major banks. *The Code Wanker Meet takes place this year, as evidenced in an email in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Ego Chaser Energy Bars is introduced on January 1. *Franklin Clinton is arrested and is placed in Bolingbroke Penitentiary. *Steve Haines becomes the host of the TV show, The Underbelly Of Paradise. *Dale Jenkins is voted for British's Atheist of the Year. es:2008 hu:2008 it:2008 nl:2008 Category:Years